1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector which can reliably mate with a corresponding connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,381 discloses an electrical connector which includes an insulative housing supporting plural contacts and a metal shield. The insulative housing comprises a rear portion and a tongue plate protruding forwardly from the rear portion with a plurality of passageways defined therein. The contacts comprise a plurality of contact portions received in the passageways and a plurality of soldering portions extending beyond the insulative housing. The metal shield has a rear section engaging with the rear portion of the insulative housing and a front frame enclosing the tongue plate to circumscribe a receiving space therebetween. The front frame which is stamped from a metal sheet and comprises a top wall, a bottom wall and a pair of sidewalls connecting the top and bottom walls. However, it is probable difficult to assure the dimension of the frame, especially the sidewalls because they are relative short. Besides, the stamping process of manufacturing the frame is relatively complex and usually suffers some unsure factors. As a result, the precision of the frame is so low that it can't provide reliably connecting with an inserted mating connector. Further more, the metal shield may not be able to firmly engage with the insulative housing only through its rear section abutting against the rear portion of the insulative housing because the engaging surface therebetween is relative small.
Hence, it is desired to have an electrical connector solving the problem above.